Jamie Jamieson
Jamie Jamieson is a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Although he does not appear in every episode, not usually being on the ship, he does have his own plot arcs and ongoing story. He is an admiral with A.S.S. Command, overseeing numerous starsheep captains. First appearance: Universe Journey #1.01 "God Man" Actor: Keith Jackson Personal Life Jamie Jamieson was a respected and successful starsheep captain, commander of the A.S.S. Advantage (Love's Lust Lost). This continued even after the death of his son in an early encounter with the C'mons, as he threw himself deeper into his career, Unfortunately, his wife, Janice, had the opposite reaction, and they drifted apart, though remained married ("March to War"). A.S.S. Admiral Sometime before 2424, Jamieson was promoted to Admiral and put in charge of a number of starsheeps. His office was next to Kahkay's for several months as Kahkay awaited the launch of the Thrifty, ''and the tension between the two men started there (Love's Lust Lost). Jamieson was only too glad to have Kahkay leave Earth, even if Kahkay would continue to report to him ("God Man"). This was a rough period for Jamieson in a number of ways. He suspected his wife was cheating on him - a lot. This led him to party on Topleesia, where he began his own long-lasting affair with Dr. Awshucks ("Weekend at Commander Sanders"). Jamieson quickly fell in love, but Awshucks was only interested in sex, so he struggled to keep it casual to avoid scaring her off. Thankfully, she was often drunk enough to overlook his emotional overtures. In 2425, Janice began to bully her way into Jamieson's job, getting involved in the C'mon kerfuffle. What Jamie didn't suspect at the time was that Janice was sleeping with several key players in an effort to manipulate the two sides into war. She succeeded in her efforts, but exposed by Kahkay and crew, she was thrown in prison. Jamieson's own aide, Commander Buzz, was among the conspirators ("March to War"). Jamieson took this very poorly and became more erratic than he had been. Others at command also began to lose faith in him. It was at this point that Nathan Chestnut came from another time and dimension and murdered Dr. Awshucks, which was just the last straw for Jamieson ("Defrosted"). A.S.S. Command did not demote him, but assigned him to be the ''Thrifty's XO, serving under Captain Kahkay. Despite their rocky relationship and struggling with the power shift, Jamieson did pretty well under Kahkay. Somewhat embraced by the rest of the senior staff (except when they were secretly conspiring with Captain Yeez of the C'mons), he found his bearings again and got back to being a solid officer. Jamieson did briefly die, as so many of Kahkay's XOs had before, murdered by a mysterious space probe. But unlike the others, Jamieson was quickly brought back to life, the probe able to repair him ("Changes"). Jamieson did like to encourage officers he saw potential in. Grace Thomas, while a lieutenant commander, served as his security chief on the A.S.S. Advantage, and went on to become a captain. Similarly, Jamieson encouraged Tokaladie into command track training, which she excelled at. Sometimes Jamieson could be a bit out of touch with others, though. For instance, he tried to order that the android Neu be brought to A.S.S. Command for replication, citing that she was merely A.S.S. property. After the testimony of the Thrifty's senior staff, Jamieson tried to withdraw him complaint ("Woman or Fauxman"). This was denied, but he was pleased to lose the case and apologized to those affected ("All Good Things..."). Echo Dimension Project In mid-2426, Lt. Com. M- was lost in the Echo Dimension due to a beamer accident. Jamieson went in and rescued him ("False Echo"). Because of his actions during this mission, as well as a pattern of strong service again, Jamieson was called back to A.S.S. Command where he slowly transitioned off of overseeing starsheep captains and instead focused on a top-secret Echo Dimension project. Jamieson would later recruit M- to join him ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). Although Jamieson didn't admit it to his colleagues, the real reason he wanted to work on the Echo Dimension was because he though that his dead son, Jake, might still be alive over there. He turned out to be right ("Tough Decisions"). Jamieson led a team into the Echo Dimension along with his ex-wife, Janice, intending to download information about the O.S.S., their version of the A.S.S. Unfortunately, he underestimated home security and his team became trapped ("Hello-Hello-Hello-Hello"). Jamieson put aside his personal feelings and led his team home, although he stayed behind to deal with family matters.Category:UJ Lead Character